


Choices and Clinging

by Diary



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Queer Character, Disturbing Themes, Gen, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, POV Tom Larsen, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Price of Free and Fair Elections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His only order is to leave the baby unharmed. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices and Clinging

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scandal.

Command wants Karen Grant dead: a daughter for a daughter.

However, his only order is to leave the baby unharmed.

With Olivia Pope involved, Tom knows Jerry Grant’s paternity will always be whatever she decides it should be. For all he knows, he’s not taking his president’s firstborn away; he could be taking the son of First Lady Grant’s rapist, the child of the man who broke up his president’s marriage and made way for Olivia Pope's permanent entanglement with everything involving the White House.

Furthermore, his president has two boys but only one daughter.

He imagines this is another reason why Command wants her dead.

It wouldn’t be suspicious to put his hand on her shoulder, he knows, but while he can recall instances of physically guiding Jerry Grant and carrying the baby, he can’t remember one instance of making physical contact with her.

When she unknowingly sets in motion the wheels to his discovery, there’s one thought he latches onto in order to keep his fear, sorrow, and regret away: I saved Falcon’s daughter.


End file.
